SuperWho: The Crossing of Worlds
by FandomGod321
Summary: The newly regenerated Tenth Doctor accidentally travels across universes when the TARDIS is sucked into a black hole. In this universes Earth, he meets Castiel and Dean Winchester. Horrible, and strange secrets are revealed, good friends and evil villains will return. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel caught the blade from The Doctors hand as it swung down.

"You don't have to do this." He said. Tears fell down The Doctors face more than ever before.

"Really, Castiel? You know me, you know the pain of being a Time Lord. I brought her along with me, I brought dear old Rose with me, and this is the consequence. She watched me die once, not too long ago. I suppose it's time we switched things around."

Castiel's hand remained on The Doctors.

"I am being very serious, Doctor. You don't have to do this. I am beginning to remember now. I remember this, and you didn't do it. Doctor, please, there is another way.

Suddenly, the once-was-Rose laughed.

"You know, he is right, Doctor. You don't have to do this. Rose is no more. The only thing that's left of her is this stupid vessel! Her soul was consumed by us, by the Behemoth. The Doctor looked at Castiel.

And the blade

went

down.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, I should start a little earlier. My name is not important, you will get to that later. It really all started back on our universe. The one where aliens roam, not demons. The Ninth Doctor had regenerated into The Tenth Doctor a few weeks ago, and he and Rose were relaxing in the TARDIS, quite some time in the future, when, suddenly...

"Hey, Rose, do you think I would look good ginger? As in, me dying my hair, I think I would-" a sudden yet strong shake that the TARDIS gave disrupted his speech.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS console in shock.

"It was a gravity shield, one that stops the TARDIS from being sucked into...oh no."

"What? What was it?"

The Doctor stared at Rose. He looked, almost in pain.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"A black hole just opened up. That's not even the worst part. There is no star for miles, which means it was opened up by a Time Lord."

"What, a Time Lord? That's good, right. I thought you said the Time Lords were all dead."

"Yes but if there's a Time Lord out there that means they probably found a way to break the Time Lock, and The War would continue just as it had for so, so long." There was silence, but then The Doctor said something just horrible,

"We are trapped here, there's no escaping. A black hole can suck in anything, even time itself, and one made by the Time Lords...Rose, we're going into another universe!" Suddenly, the TARDIS rushed over to its side, and The Doctor grabbed onto the TARDIS console frantically. There was a wild look in his eyes when he yelled out

"Allons-y!"

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, and the top of the TARDIS turned clear. All you saw was black, rushing backwards. The TARDIS flipped over, and they were normal space, but still rushing.

"Setting coordinates for Earth, 2014. Alright, here we go!" The top of the TARDIS turned normal again as it did its normal thing and transported itself to Earth. The Doctor opened up the doors, and saw three young men staring at him. One of them, whose hair was as sticky upy's as The Doctors, held a shotgun which was raised at The Doctors. Another one, who had something strange about him, said, "It's you."

The Doctor, who had his hands raised, said,

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you could tell. Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, Doctor. Sometimes I get these dreams. They have you in them. You're always on fire. A fire that seems to burn your soul and body all together." The Doctor gulped.

"Yes, so you are the link. You are why I ended up in this universe. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Castiel."

The third man, who seemed like a giant compared to the others, and had very long hair, said,

"This is the guy, Cas? This is The Doctor?"

"Yes. That's me." The Doctor said. The short one with the gun said,

"Shut your pie hole let the angel talk."

"Angel? There's no such thing as angels."

"Well, believe it or not, there are."

"Really? Well, I suppose that would mean...how does your universe tick? Are there aliens? Demons? Monsters? Klop? Lezro?"

"What do you mean 'your universe?' What are you, some kind of alien?" The short one said.

"I mean 'your universe' exactly. I'm not exactly from around here."

"So what, you're just some kind of alien?"

"Yes, exactly."

The tall man laughed.

"Well then, what planet are you from? 'Alien'."

"Galifrey."

Suddenly, Castiel fell to the floor on all fours. The short country boy and tall moose man ran over to him to help him up.

"What's wrong?" The short one asked.

"Nothing really it is just-" Images began flooding his mind. Images he couldn't make sense of. A red planet with two suns, a man who called himself the Master of disguise. machines, evil machines of murder, another which wishes everyone was like them. A planet burning. A man with different faces but all of them are so much alike. And then there is this doctor. He is on fire, on flames that won't go out until he is dead and a new man awakes. It was so terrifying.

"Help!" The tall man yelled, "I think he's having a seizure!"


End file.
